


The Hardest Thing

by Salmon_I



Series: To the Moon and Back [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: “Aw, c'mon it wasn't that bad.” Noah protested.“It kinda was.” Kyle disagreed.“Always been a geek for this stuff myself.”“Well, you didn't grow up in a town that makes half its living on this stuff. After awhile, you either get obsessed or you get numb.”“So you're numb?”“I was kinda numb, but recently… turns out my dad was kinda a big fan of it all. Been making me rethink it."





	The Hardest Thing

Noah had taken a couple weeks off from work. Personal time. Not that it stopped rumors from running rampant. The inevitable part of life in a small town. Everyone was overly invested in everyone else's business, because what else was there to be invested in? At times that was a good thing. It meant people were more willing to rally together when times were tough. The opposite was also true. It made them easier to divide when there was no consensus of who was right and wrong. Set them against each other as friends and neighbors picked a side.

He had watched this dance from the sidelines before. Watched the town talk about this person or that incident, and argue over who was right, and who was wrong, and how they always knew this or that would happen. Now that he was caught in the center instead of on the outside, a part of him wanted to hide in the house and never have to face the mixed reactions others in the community would have. A part of him wanted to bury himself in his work instead of stay home, but that, too, was a form of hiding.

Noah had only second hand stories about how his grandfather's alcoholism had wrecked his marriage. He had first hand knowledge of how that addiction affected his relationship with his children and grandchildren long after the marriage had ended. How it had finally taken his life, much too early and while very much alone.

He didn't want to believe Isobel was an alcoholic. It was a small town, though, and whispers of Isobel drinking til she passed out at the Wild Pony the night she went missing had circulated by the time she still hadn't made it home that evening. Michael had been there, someone had said - had carried her out. Which meant he and Max had been lying when they'd claimed she spent the night watching old home movies with them at Max's. It wasn't surprising the two would cover for her. Isobel was hardly the only one predictably co-dependent.

He'd searched the house for any kind of clue, but the only thing to be found was the nail polish remover bottles. His thoughts had quickly made the correlation between them and how his grandfather had hidden his own booze, and try as he might no other explanation was forthcoming. When Michael had called, he'd let it go to voicemail. The message he left was brief, saying Isobel was at his place, but Max had his truck so he couldn't bring her home. No explanation of where she'd been or why Isobel didn't have her own car with her.

He wanted to believe if he confronted her, Isobel would admit to whatever was going on. He also knew his wife too well to know that was what would actually happen. Even to those she loved, Isobel hated to show weakness or vulnerability. Her polished appearance and behavior was her armor - keeping her heart well encased below a shield of rehearsed actions and reactions. Breaking beyond that barrier wasn't easy. And - underneath it all - Isobel was a complex woman with layers upon layers he wasn't even sure he'd glimpsed all of yet, years later.

He loved Isobel, and he wanted to be there for her. Something was happening, though. Something that involved an assortment of empty acetone bottles, Isobel passing out and then disappearing, and - as always - Max Evans and Michael Guerin. He couldn't help her if she didn't trust him, and she wouldn't tell him if he left it up to her. It gutted him to put distance between them - to be the one responsible for the stricken expression on her face. It hurt worst to know that even in that moment she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth. He still wasn't even certain what that truth was.

As Isobel isolated herself at her parents, and the town's gossip mongers whispered loudly behind their hands, Noah found himself in need of a project. Something separate from the usual routine. Which was how he found himself putting in a bid for what was left of Grant Green's partially burned alien memorabilia and a down payment on the closed UFO museum.

He could hear Isobel's reaction to the whole thing in his mind.

“So during our time apart you bought a tourist trap with painted cornfields murals on the walls? Dearest, I'm pretty sure midlife crises are supposed to involve Lamborghinis or motorcycles.”

He pushed the phantom image of her away as he entered the police station. He didn't see Max, which was a relief. Under normal circumstances he would be the first person he'd go to with any questions, but he wasn't quite ready to face his brother-in-law yet.

He knocked on the open door to the Sheriff Valenti's office, pausing when he saw Kyle Valenti across the desk from his mother. “Is it a bad time?”

“Not at all.” Sheriff Valenti assured him. “This have to do with one of your cases?”

“No, I'm taking a break from work at the moment.” Noah assured her. “It's about the Green bid - the auction finished last night but I wasn't sure if the storage area was still considered a crime scene.”

“Well, there's two witnesses, including one of my own. Plus the weapon is in our custody. I'd say that is as cut and dry as it gets. Nobody probably has been out that way to take the tape down yet, but I can get that done for you.”

“I'd appreciate it.”

“You gotten the keys?”

“No, I wasn't sure where to go.”

“Why don't I grab them for you? In fact, I can drive out there with you and get it taken care of myself.”

“I'm sure you're busy. If someone can let me know when I can get in, that would be fine.”

“Things are finally quiet. It's no problem. Kyle was just heading out.”

There seemed to be some tension between mother and son. Noah had a feeling he'd given her an excuse to break off whatever conversation they were having. “That would be great, thanks.”

“Be right back.” She stood, and Kyle did the same, obviously wanting to say something but holding back. “Go get some rest, Kyle. For me?”

Kyle gave a sigh, but nodded. “Yah, I'll do that.”

“You're a terrible liar.” She told him. The look he gave her was more sad than anything, and she placed her hand on his cheek briefly before leaving the room.

“I'm sorry if I interrupted something important.” Noah offered in the silence that followed.

“Just family stuff.” Kyle told him, then winced. “Sorry, I know that you have your own issues right now.”

“You and everyone in town.” Noah felt more drained than angry about it at this point.

“People around here love to talk. Blow things out of proportion. I mean, Guerin was friends with Evans and your wife in high school. I'm sure that things aren't what people are saying they are cuz they would have been together before if - I'm gonna stop talking before I swallow my whole foot.”

“That particular rumor I'm not worried about. It's because people don't have all the facts, so they jump to the wrong conclusions.”

“What do you mean?”

“Michael is Isobel's brother. Her actual brother.”

Kyle frowned. “No, I went to school with them. Guerin was a foster kid from the wrong side of the tracks and the Evans…” He trailed off, remembering all the facts and putting the answers together.

“Were adopted.” Noah filled in aloud where he left off. “It's a pretty typical story, actually. Siblings going to different homes, finding each other later. That they found each other when still in school is actually more surprising than the separation.”

“Wow, I had no idea.” Kyle still seemed lost in thought.

“It's not common knowledge. Back when Iz and I were first dating we had a fight over Michael. When we made up, she told me about it. Felt like I should have known at the time. Hindsight and all that.”

“I kinda feel the same way. It makes their interactions back in school make more sense too.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well none of them were really the same crowd. Isobel Evans was the school Ice Princess. Pretty much untouchable. Evans was kinda the guy next door.”

Ice Princess. The term was fitting. He could see a younger, less confident version of his Isobel putting on an even colder outward behavior as she navigated the pitfalls of high school life. “Michael must have been the trouble maker.”

“No. Guerin was an AP geek. Top of the class even. Only thing I ever remember the teachers getting on him about was some attendance issues.”

“Wow. That's not what I would have imagined.”

“Well, I can't say anything about high school personas. I was pretty much the biggest jerk around in those days.”

“That sounds harsh.”

“Trust me, it’s honest. Anyhow, that's what made it strange how the three were so inseparable. Kinda didn't follow the whole school clique thing. Knowing their related kinda makes it make sense… Did she ever say anything about their real parents? What happened to them?”

It seemed a strange question to ask, but Noah didn't see any harm in answering. It was no doubt part of their public record, though he'd never bothered to look it up himself. “Isobel seems to think they died in a car crash. I don't know if she just read it on their paperwork or if it's something she remembers. She says she doesn't remember much from before the Evans, really.”

“Well, if they were involved in a crash at a young age, trauma could have caused their minds to block those memories. From a professional standpoint.” Kyle offered. “Did you two ever do any research into her side of the family history? I mean, speaking medically, it would probably be a good thing to know about what conditions could be hereditary.”

“It never really came up. I don't think Isobel has been sick a single day in all the years I've known her. Or she hides it really well if she has been.”

“Well, women tend to be much better patients than men. From a professional standpoint.”. Kyle offered a grin.

Noah laughed. “I bet. I shouldn't keep you though. You do look like you could use some rest.”

“Yah, probably.” Kyle headed out the door, but paused right outside. “Hey, one more question - what were you planning on doing with all of Grant Green's stuff?”

“Honestly? I'm thinking of reopening the museum. Use what survived. Replace what didn't.”

“Really? I guess I thought if anyone bought and reopened the museum it would be someone from out of town.”

“Well, it was a pretty hot tourist attraction in the day. I figured if I spruced it up a bit, it could be again. Like an investment. Give me something to do in my downtime.”

“Yah, it could probably use some sprucing. Y'know, my dad made me get my first job there the summer I turned sixteen. It was pretty tacky.”

“Aw, c'mon it wasn't that bad.” Noah protested.

“It kinda was.” Kyle disagreed.

“Always been a geek for this stuff myself.”

“Well, you didn't grow up in a town that makes half its living on this stuff. After awhile, you either get obsessed or you get numb.”

“So you're numb?”

“I was kinda numb, but recently… turns out my dad was kinda a big fan of it all. Been making me rethink it. If you want, I could give you some stuff he had for the museum.”

“You sure? It's your Father's.”

“Yah, but what am I gonna do with it? It's just gonna sit in a box.”

“Well, if you're sure, I'd love it.”

“Should I bring it to your house?”

“I'll probably be spending most of the next few days at the museum. Feel free to come by there.”

“I'll do that.” Kyle promised before walking away.

“He's been obsessed with his Dad recently.” Sheriff Valenti was waiting patiently to the side of the office. “I keep asking him to leave things alone, but - of course - he doesn't listen.”

“Is that a bad thing? Him wanting to know more about his father?” Noah asked her.

“It would be alright if he focused more on the good things rather than the mistakes. The bad choices. My husband was a great man, but he was just as human as you and me. Kyle's learning that all over again, and he's tearing himself up over it.”

“The truth hurts sometimes. But I don't think it's better not to know it.”

Sheriff Valenti glanced at him, her face thoughtful. “I don't know. Sometimes it's not as worth it as you think. People say they want the truth, but most of the time what they really want is to be reassured. Sometime secrets really are better.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“Let's go get the police tape down so you can get your new stuff. Or did you buy that property too?”

“No, just the one in town.”

“I didn't think so. The land actually belongs to the Longs. Green was renting it. Should probably change your new property's location just to be safe.”

“I was going to rent a truck after I see how much is salvageable.”

“Why don't we just take my car then? I can drive you back after we take a look.”

“Things that boring around here looking at half burnt alien statues sounds appealing?” Noah asked.

“Things have been anything but boring for a good month. I'm looking forward to it getting boring again.”

She gave him the keys to the storage unit as he followed her out to her patrol car. The drive was silent as they got out of the city to the open road. “I was surprised how fast the sale on Green's things went through. His funeral was just yesterday, wasn't it?”

“I guess I didn't think about how quick it was. I was just looking for a project when it came up.”

“I was wondering if there was a motive for Long going after Green, too. Maybe he owed him money.”

Noah frowned, confused by the topic of conversation. “I thought you said the case was cut and dry.”

“On the outside? Longs shot at the Cafe where Liz Ortecho was working, blew up her car, and tried to burn her to death. So maybe Green was in the way, and the target was Ortecho all along.”

“I imagine that will be the prosecution's take on things.”

“Defense will probably go for grief as an excuse. Long still being hung up on his sister’s death.”

“Ten years have passed. Not sure they can convince a jury of that.”

“It does bring up the question - how did Long know Liz Ortecho was with Grant Green?”

“I imagine he followed her from town.”

“If he was going to blow up her car in a cover up attempt, why wait til she actually got to Green's? Why not run her off the road before she got there? Or, for that matter, after she finished talking to Green and left?”

“Only one who knows the answer to that question is Wyatt Long.” When Valenti only gave a nod, Noah continued to watch her expression. “Why bring all this up to me?”

“You just bought all the property of a murder victim. If Liz Ortecho was the intended victim and Grant Green was just in the way, no big deal. But if Green was the goal all along and Ortecho was in the way, then you might want to consider why.”

“I honestly can't think of a reason Wyatt Long would be out to murder Grant Green. Unless he was part of one of Green's proclaimed conspiracy theories.”

“Oh, yah? What do you think he'd suggest?”

“Maybe that Wyatt Long was… possessed by an alien.” Noah couldn't help but crack a smile at the suggestion. It was ridiculous, but that was maybe what he needed right now.

“That sounds like something he'd suggest about his own death. You should take over his podcast.” Before he could reply, she was pulling the car to an abrupt stop. “Someone's been inside.”

Noah looked up to see that the police tape had been torn partly down. Car tracks lead away from the burnt out crates, and what was left of Liz Ortecho's vehicle. The tape on the door was also ripped off. “Why would someone vandalize the place now?”

“Stay in the car.” Valenti picked up her radio. “Andrews, you there?”

“I'm here, what's up, Valenti?” The radio crackled.

“Someone broke into Grant Green's storage unit after we had it on lockdown. Going to check it out. Check in time - five minutes.”

“Are you sure you shouldn't wait for back up?”

“Stuff it, Andrews. I'm safer alone than with you holding a gun.”

“That's a low blow. Okay, your five minutes are starting.”

“Should I-” Noah started.

“Stay here.” Valenti instructed again. Noah watched helplessly as she approached the building with care, staying to one side of the door before entering with her gun in front. After she disappeared, it was at least three minutes before she reemerged. He found himself checking the dashboard clock obsessively.

When she finally came out to the car, her gun was away and she was walking far more casually. She held up her hand to signal for more silence as she grabbed up her radio. “Hey, Andrews.”

“You were down to fifteen seconds you know.” The radio crackled again.

“Yah, yah. Get a crew out here. Looks like somebody robbed the place. Pretty much anything electronic is gone.”

“Bet it was some damn teenagers.”

“Or some of Wyatt's buddies. Either way, we'll need to go over everything again ”

“Super. We'll get someone up there right away.”

“I'll be waiting.” Valenti gave Noah a wry smile as she hung the radio back on the dash. “Sorry, Bracken. Looks like it just became a crime scene again. If you want your money back from the bid, it can probably be arranged.”

“Well, it wasn't the electronics I was actually after, so I'm good. It does seem strange, though. I mean, none of this equipment was all that new. And it's not like anything special was on his video tapes. They were all the same documentaries that were played at the museum, right?”

“Guess we'll find out when we find out who stole them and get them back for you.”. Valenti promised. “Sorry, you're stuck out here now til my team arrives to lock it back down.”

“I got nowhere to be today.” Noah admitted, his eyes drifting back to the burned crates and the open door. It wasn't as if the equipment hadn't been out there for weeks. Why hadn't someone come and stolen it before? Why wait until it was a murder scene and under police scrutiny? Something wasn't adding up, but like in all aspects of his life right now, the truth kept seeming to elude him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> When Noah pulls up towards the end of Don't Speak, Isobel shoots Michael a look, and Michael glances away like - Not guilty! So I kinda feel like he called Noah. Oddly enough, Noah and Michael's relationship seems friendlier than Max and Noah's. I find that interesting, and I might run with that notion.
> 
> While in neither the books or original series is Michael actually related to Isobel and Max, in the reboot Isobel seems to firmly believe they are siblings. So I feel if she did tell Noah her version of events, the notion he would come away with would be that they were related. (And, yes, Alex will be hearing this story now that Noah spilled it to Kyle and both will be investigating it further.)
> 
> I am 100% convinced Valenti knows something about what's going on. I'll actually be kinda disappointed if she doesn't. Kyle's character journey in the original series was a favorite character journey of mine. I'm currently not sure if in this series we aren't getting the reverse character journey, and Kyle won't end up turning against them and betraying them to Manes. I'm anxiously waiting to find out.


End file.
